Mellow Candle
by Nekocin
Summary: [One shot, any pairing] The power is out while they're trying to study. Some way or another he starts to think about his study partner as a flame of fire.


**Title:** Mellow Candle  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** General  
**Type:** One-shot, drabble  
**Warnings:** possible OoC, very weird, different style.  
**Pairings:** ...erhm... ** :sweatdrops:** implied...  
**Rated:** G -> PG  
**Dedicated to: Cheeseburger of Doom HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!  
Additional notes**: Light shounen ai, 2nd person PoV  
**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama** doesn't belong to me. The song title "**Mellow Candle**" by **Wei** from **Weiß Kreuz** doesn't belong to me. 'nough said!  
**Author's notes:** I've been bored recently and wanted to keep up with my writing You see, neither of all my multiple-chaptered stories have an end ** :sweatdrops:** So I'm trying to work very hard to keep up a pace and end all of them at once!. This story was created due to my constant helpless rants about not having written another one-shot or a new chapter or new story yet. Anyways, enough about the rambling.

* * *

It's dark -too dark to see.  
  
With a flick of your thumb on the metal head, a small fire appears. The little light isn't effective enough to light the whole room in which you are residing at the moment.  
  
The fire dances playfully atop of the lighter, wavering slightly as you move the lighter to the candle fuse.  
  
"Do you think we should continue?" You wonder out loud to him, your study partner.  
  
"I doubt it" he answers -neither sounding happy nor disappointed. A distinct thought enlightens your mind that it's probably the latter.  
  
The test will be taken over a few days and the both of you need to study. Not that you're desperate to study. Really, you've already covered those lessons a month ago.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do till the power is back?" you inquire, innocently smiling at him.  
  
He answers you with silence.  
  
The fire flickers slightly.  
  
"I guess I am allowed to stare at you all night" You grin teasingly.  
  
Your comment is answered with silence, yet again.  
  
The fire flickers again.  
  
And again.  
  
Again.  
  
You look amazed at the dark and light tones of shadows on his serious face. They remind you of the little fire burning atop of the candle.  
  
So what are the similarities?  
  
The light the fire emits, isn't quite enough to brighten the room like a twenty watt fluorescent did, but it did, however, made the shadows dance...  
  
He's like that... in a way. There's this flickering fire inside of him, dancing. Flirting with the knowledge he has, to surpass his opponents on court -ready to burst out and brighten the road he's currently walking on.  
  
How fascinating. It's like a metaphor... perhaps.  
  
You keep on smiling at him as the little fire flickers again.  
  
For a moment, you fancy at the thought of brushing your hand ever-so-innocently or casually over his arm. A bit like a childish wistful thought.  
  
You test your boundaries anyway and let your hand oblige the wistful thinking... He did not move. Not a twitch or a stiffening.  
  
This is probably as close as you could get to him... because fire is known to burn if you come close.  
  
So maybe there's just nothing at all for you. All that wistful thinking will stay wistful.  
  
You sigh absently.  
  
At the same time, the lights in your bedroom goes back on. The electricity is back. And study time should be resumed.  
  
You smile blandly at him, your study partner, and blow out the fire of the candle. Fire is also known to dim at some point... like him perhaps?  
  
**END  
  
TheNekoTalks:  
  
**This one-shot is pretty weird and very confusing I hope it's not so extremely confusing or something since the whole thing is supposed to be a bit symbolic. But I'm a bit proud of it, because this idea had been hanging around some time ago I believe during my ** Weiss Kreuz** fanfiction hunting obsession period... a few months ago.. The song lyrics had been quite an inspiration... but I didn't know how to begin in the ** Weiss Kreuz** fandom. ** :sighs:** I think this fic hasn't done its justice compared to the wonderful song. ** :cries:** And oh, I like to add that Prince of Tennis has most of the best songs out there. Really!  
  
Thank you for reading!!! ** :continues her writing work feverishly and studying for upcoming tests:  
  
:smiley face:cin**

**Edit:** Added something extra in the opening notes.


End file.
